<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Se gli angeli hanno un volto by OrchideaFantasma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201560">Se gli angeli hanno un volto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma'>OrchideaFantasma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seiji. È questo il nome di quello che ormai ho capito essere un miracolo vivente. Forse è vero che il cielo ha risposto alla mia preghiera, forse ha mandato un angelo ad aiutarci."</p><p>Ambientata in un momento imprecisato (nel mio headcanon, dopo il terzo OAV, ma non è importante e non viene specificato). La voce narrante non ha volto né età né sesso, è un testimone/protagonista anonimo della scena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Se gli angeli hanno un volto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per l'<b>Advent Calendar 2020</b> del gruppo <b>Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</b> [<a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/">LINK</a>]<br/><br/>Prompt: RAGAZZO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>È stato tutto così improvviso, non fatico a credere che nessuno di noi se ne sia davvero reso conto. In realtà, ancora adesso non so di <em>cosa</em> non ci siamo resi conto, perché non riesco a capire cosa sia successo. Un rumore sordo, un’esplosione che ha sollevato le persone da terra per poi schiantarle sull’asfalto, in una confusione di grida e paura. E dolore.</p><p>All’inizio non lo percepivo con chiarezza, i miei sensi erano troppo assorbiti dal cielo diventato innaturalmente scuro, dal rimbombo che mi riempiva le orecchie, dai corpi a terra intorno a me che si contorcevano nel sangue.</p><p>Poi l’ho sentito, caldo e viscoso come un fuoco liquido sulla pelle: anch’io sto perdendo sangue.</p><p>E ora il dolore è arrivato. Lento, quasi gentile, come se non volesse trafiggermi di colpo ma lasciarmi invece il tempo di prepararmi alla sua morsa.</p><p>Non so con certezza se i gemiti che sento vengano soltanto dalla gente ferita intorno a me o se a quelle voci si stia unendo anche la mia. Forse sto gridando e non me ne accorgo. Forse sto piangendo senza saperlo.</p><p>A una decina di metri da me, una bambina chiede disperatamente aiuto. È coperta di sangue, non riesco a staccare gli occhi da lei e allo stesso tempo mi sento morire a guardarla. Vorrei andare da lei ma non riesco a muovermi. È sola, ferita, e così piccola e indifesa… Qualcuno la soccorra, per l’amor del cielo!</p><p>Ho il dubbio di aver gridato quella preghiera ad alta voce, perché d’improvviso è come se il cielo mi rispondesse: un ragazzo accorre e si inginocchia accanto a lei. Un giovane dai capelli biondi con una pelle così bianca da spiccare tra le nebbie della polvere e del fumo che ci circondano.</p><p>Lo guardo scostare i lembi insanguinati dalle ferite della ragazzina, e mi aspetto che vi faccia pressione per rallentare l’emorragia, ma non è così. Avvicina le mani al corpicino lacerato e chiude gli occhi.</p><p>Cosa sta facendo? Rimane così per un lungo minuto, e do la colpa al torpore indotto dalle mie ferite quando mi sembra di vedere un bagliore provenire da lui. Forse sto iniziando a perdere i sensi e confondere la realtà.</p><p>Ma poi, il ragazzo si riscuote e aiuta la bambina ad alzarsi. E lei… lei sembra stare bene. Terrorizzata, con gli abiti lacerati e il viso rigato di lacrime, ma sta in piedi.</p><p>Un gruppo di ragazzi raggiunge quel punto, uno di loro resta con la bambina e sembra cercare di rassicurarla.</p><p>Il ragazzo biondo invece si precipita su un’altra persona gravemente ferita e fa la stessa cosa: si inginocchia, avvicina le mani alle ferite e chiude gli occhi. E io lo vedo di nuovo: un bagliore lieve che sembra irradiarsi da lui.</p><p>Resto a fissarlo mentre si sposta tra la gente. Lo vedo fermarsi accanto ai feriti, uno dopo l’altro, irradiare per loro la sua luce e poi lasciare che i suoi amici li aiutino a rimettersi in piedi, mentre lui cerca altre vite da salvare.</p><p>Quei ragazzi lo seguono passo passo, e ora che sono vicinissimi riesco a vedere con quanta preoccupazione lo guardano. Uno di loro lo sostiene quando sembra avere un violento capogiro.</p><p>«Seiji, basta così, non puoi più continuare. Presto arriveranno le ambulanze, ci penseranno loro,» gli dice.</p><p>Seiji. È questo il nome di quello che ormai ho capito essere un miracolo vivente. Forse è vero che il cielo ha risposto alla mia preghiera, forse ha mandato un angelo ad aiutarci.</p><p>Lui scuote la testa e si allontana dall’amico che cerca ancora di sostenerlo.</p><p>«Sto bene. Anche un minuto in più potrebbe essere troppo,» ribatte.</p><p>Si avvicina e si inginocchia accanto a me. Posso infine guardarlo in viso, e non riesco a non pensare che, se gli angeli hanno un volto, deve avere queste fattezze.</p><p>«Va tutto bene, tra poco starai meglio» mi rassicura.</p><p>Non riesco a muovermi né a parlare, ma forse non lo farei comunque, perché a quella voce si può soltanto credere.</p><p>Lo guardo chiudere gli occhi e so che adesso il suo bagliore si accenderà per me. E lo sento: è come una carezza calda che si irradia nel mio corpo, avvolge il dolore e lo dissolve, raggiunge i miei sensi e mi dà pace. Se esiste la sensazione di venire letteralmente toccati dalla luce, è questa.</p><p>«Grazie,» riesco a mormorare.</p><p>Lui riapre gli occhi e fa un respiro terribilmente affaticato. È ansimante e pallido e il suo viso è madido di sudore, e in un istante mi rendo conto che quell’energia con cui riesce a curare le persone non viene dal nulla, né dal cielo o da un essere superiore: è sua. Sta salvando decine di vite altrui con la sua, goccia a goccia.</p><p>Mentre cerca di rialzarsi, vedo il suo sguardo lottare per non spegnersi e infine perdere la battaglia. Uno dei suoi amici scatta in avanti e lo accoglie tra le braccia mentre perde i sensi.</p><p>In quel momento sento le prime sirene delle ambulanze e sorrido, perché so che lui sarebbe felice di sapere che ha resistito fino all’ultimo.</p><p>Il suo amico lo solleva, e gli altri tre ragazzi si avvicinano ai due. Per un attimo li guardo stringersi tutti uno accanto all’altro, con una tenerezza che non ho mai visto in nessuno prima d’ora. Uno di loro, un giovane con i capelli castani, passa una carezza su quelli biondi del compagno, un altro posa la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo che tiene Seiji tra le braccia.</p><p>«Si riprenderà, sta’ tranquillo, Touma. Portiamolo a casa.»</p><p>Non stacco gli occhi da loro finché non si confondono nel caos di feriti e soccorritori. Anche mentre mi portano in ospedale, non riesco a smettere di pensare a ciò a cui ho assistito.</p><p>Si parlerà a lungo di quell’esplosione che ha causato decine di feriti ma, incredibilmente, nessun morto. Tutti dicono che è stato un miracolo, ma io so la verità: è stato un ragazzo. Un ragazzo fatto di luce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>